


I Would

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton - Freeform, Huntbastian, M/M, dalton!huntbastian, post proposal, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr post:</p><p>sebastianclaringtonsmythe: i think sebastian genuinely thought blaine was there for him for a wild second when everyone came bursting in and now i made myself sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would

 

 

 

_“You cannot mess this up. It’s his favorite thing. All you have to do is give it to him and ask him out.”_

 

Hunter sighed to himself and rolled eyes as he walked towards empty corridors. He didn’t actually expect to be this easy. He’d thought he’d have to drag Sebastian out of celebrations, and make up an excuse for doing so, while being discreet. And Jeff or some of the guys would see them and ruin everything.

He hadn’t been allowed to be present in the celebrations. As part of the maintenance of his scholarship there were a lot of rules, and one of them said he wasn’t to participate in any performances for three months. Technically, he could have been there as long as he didn’t perform but that would'd been just flat out depressing. Not to say, he wasn’t the least interested in watching what it seemed much more like a death corridor, than a proposal.

He’d heard everything from his room, though, of course, the whole school did. He'd made mental notes about which of the boys he’d heard out of note or time and to talk to Sebastian about them later but that wasn’t the reason why he was out of his room now, while everyone ate and had fun downstairs. Including teachers and whatnot.

As he got to the door, it took him a moment, before he knocked lightly.

“Bas…?”

He called out, feeling a little anxious. He was in his football jacket and had a small white box in his hand, wrapped in a silver ribbon.

“Go away, Hunt.”

He frowned when he heard the answer. Sebastian’s voice sounded clogged as if he were… He opened the door and peeked inside.

Sebastian was sat on bed, tie undone, hanging on his neck, blazer on the floor and shoes toed out in which he was stepping on. Looking down at the carpet with his hands on his lap.

It stroke him like a slap on the face.  

Hunter looked down at the little box and snapped the ribbon out of it, shuffling it on his pocket, before entering. He closed the door and walked to him.

“Hey. What’s up?” he asked, trying to sound casual as he sat down, and gave the other the box. “I was at the French pastry buying mom some eclairs and thought of bringing you one.”

Sebastian rubbed his nose and opened the box satisfied to see they were cream and not chocolate ones.

“Thanks.”

He murmured, putting the box aside. Hunter looked down for a moment.

“Tough day?”

He asked, as Sebastian didn’t eat. The other shrugged slightly.

“’m fine.”

Hunter sighed.

“Yeah I can see that.” Sebastian glared at him but Hunter held up his gaze. “Look… I’m sorry he came here to ask you that. It was fucking selfish and I’m sorry you had to pretend it was fine.”

Sebastian looked away.

“I’m not a fucking princess, Hunt. He can marry whoever he likes. I don’t even. _Hell_. **I don’t even want that**.. I mean. We’re in high school for fuck's sake. We’re not supposed to be getting married. We barely know a fucking thing about life. Their relationship is fucked up, and I’m the one saying it. I just…”

Hunter looked at him, furrowing his brows. Sebastian was right. But Hunter thought there was a part of him that did want to be in Hummel’s place. He held his breath as he waited.

“I just think if after all the crap. If I’ll ever find-" He bit his cheeks and he looked regretful before even spilling out the words. "-some poor fuck that will want me the way I wanted him.” He snorted bitter and pressed the heels of his palms on his eyes. “I mean. Yeah. I thought he was here to see me that day and how fucking stupid is it? He gave me every _no_ possible and I still…. If he wanted to try again, right this time, I mean come on, it’d be such a better idea than fucking apologize-proposal.” he shrugged. “It’s stupid anyway. I’m not that kind of guy. I’m not Hummel. And I mean… I should thank God for that right?”

Hunter felt his heart be swallowed by his stomach.

He’d known his feelings for Sebastian had changed for some weeks now. And he’d tried to give hints. Of course in the way he could, being who he was, but the other seemed unable to see it, and it made him start to question it. Maybe it wasn’t real. Maybe it was just stupid of him, and it’d ruin their friendship.

That was when he’d decided to ask him out and give it a chance because fuck everything, he was tired of killing every human thing he felt. But now… He stared at Sebastian as the other looked down again, making such a visible effort not to break down.

“He’d never want me the way I wanted him. It’s stupid to wish someone ever would.”

He dismissed.

_I would._

_I do._

Hunter felt his throat hurting to say it but he swallowed it back. Sebastian would never believe him. No matter what he did. He breathed in and instead he just caught his hand and laced their fingers. Sebastian looked at their hands surprised a bit then impulsively pressed his face over Hunter’s shoulder.

Hunter did his best to lock up the fucking pain eating away inside him.

Sebastian deserved better than Anderson.

But he also deserved better than him.

Much more.

And he was still in love with someone else. Hunter had no right to ask him out like that. It’d be coward and stupid so instead he just murmured roughly.

“You will find the guy one day.” he promised, looking up at the ceiling to keep his blurred eyes in control. _And he'll want you like I do now_. _He will want to make you happy like I do now._ “And he’ll be a hell lot better than Anderson and treat you right. And it’ll be a real thing not some lame ass excuse of a sugared relationship.”

Sebastian sniffled and shuffled closer. Hunter held him and looked down at the bed with empty eyes, his free hand caressing the other’s shoulder while Sebastian played lazily with their tangled fingers.

“Tanks.” he murmured after some time.

And Hunter just kept on holding him.

It was all he could do.

 

 


End file.
